


Chesapeake Chilton

by bad_signal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Hannibal AU, I'll add more tags and characters and pairings as the story develops!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_signal/pseuds/bad_signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Hannibal Lecter is just a cannibal asshole and Frederick Chilton is the real Chesapeake Ripper.<br/>This story is from Will's POV; I'll play around with it since, as we know, Will's an unreliable narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chesapeake Chilton

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't promise what this story will be like. This chapter is pretty much for me and you to get into this.

It was a stormy night. Not ideal to step into a car and drive a couple of hours. Still, that was exactly what Will Graham was going to do.

He felt like his thoughts were escaping him. As if he was losing himself. Like the pavement, his mind was slippery.

Only yesterday was he introduced to his psychiatrist, a tall man with an aging face, by Jack Crawford. He wasn’t really into the idea of him getting in his head. Even less with another man already making a mess of Will.  
Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Will could see the lines blurring. Or rather, he couldn’t. The whole problem was that he couldn’t see all the edges between him and Garrett anymore.

Once settled into his seat, he tried to get his phone to work. He had gotten the business card of dr. Lecter, but he couldn’t memorize the way to his office in one night.

\--

Time had flown and after not too long, Will parked his car at the tall building.  
_'Funny,'_ he had thought, _'a tall man in a tall house.'_  
Hesitant, he made way to the waiting room. Deep in him was a slight peck of fear he´d get lost. But the waiting room was connected directly to the hallway, to his luck.

He didn't sit down. Too impatient, too tense. He strolled around, looking at all the little things stacked to entertain waiting patients. Will leafed through several magazines and felt his glasses slide down his nose as he did. He left them there, not bothered to bring his hand up to push them back up. Just as he put the left magazine back he heard the door click.

“Ah, William Graham.” Hannibal Lecter stood in the open door, holding the door in one hand and the leaning against the wooden post with the other.  
Will turned and nodded stiffly, walking over to the psychiatrist.  
“How have you been, Will?” He asked, taking a step back to let the man pass him.

“Excellent.” He didn’t mean to be sarcastic- oh wait, he did. It was a stupid question, he wouldn’t be here if he was doing good.  
He let himself fall into one of the chairs with a sigh, his bag against a leg and his jacket stayed on. He didn’t want to be here, and he wanted that to be clear.

Hannibal took the chair opposite of him. He smoothly swung one leg over the other, his strangely cold eyes focused on the living mess in his office. His neatness wanted to clean him up, he wanted to help Will. He quickly looked him up and down. He looked like he was taking care of himself alright. He didn’t seem underweight and he didn’t smell like he didn’t shower.  
Still, the unbrushed hair and glasses that laid crooked on his nose gave a different impression. He did need help, he just wasn’t at a breaking point yet. Hannibal knew Will wouldn’t accept his help yet.

Will shifted uncomfortably under his psychiatrist’s stare. He didn’t enjoy this attention. He clenched his jaws together, attracting Hannibal’s attention to them and their squareness. Right then, Hannibal took notice of Will’s attractiveness, and of his attempts to hide this.  
_‘He’s shy, he’s insecure.’_ He thought, plans forming in his mind to help him with these problems.

Will scraped his throat, drawing dr. Lecter back to the real world.  
“Are we going to say anything, or do I just sit and wait?” Still with his snarky attitude.  
A small smile played at Lecter’s lips.  
“Whichever you’d like best. This is your hour, Will.”  
“I’d rather be at home.”  
“And where is your home?”  
Hannibal knew that small talk would eventually open Will up to him. He just had to play his cards right.  
“Wolf Trap, Virginia. Didn’t Jack give you that information?”  
“He might have. Would you like me to come to you from now on?”  
“No.”  
Will paused a second, his eyes trailing up to look straight into Hannibal’s. But only for a second, before looking around the room instead.

“I’d rather not see you at all. I don’t think I need a psychiatrist.” His eyes stayed focused on the desk near them.  
“Do you really think so, Will?”  
“Yes. Just like I think it’s unnecessary to keep saying my name.”  
Hannibal shifted in his chair, intrigued.  
“What would you rather have me call you?”  
“Don’t.” His grey-ish blue eyes flashed back to Hannibal before returning to the closed book on the desk.  
“Do you want this to seem like just a conversation?”

Will sighed through his nose. Clearly he thought this all was just bothersome.  
“What I want,” he spoke a bit slower with a slightly dropped voice. He turned his face to look at Hannibal. “is to feel less like I’m being analyzed. Ala- doctor BLOOM, said you were the best psychiatrist she knew. I’d expect better from you.”  
He kept eye contact. Hannibal didn’t look away either. He knew Will was honest with his feeling in this moment.

“Do you still want to go home?”  
Dr. Lecter was the first to speak again. He didn’t break eye contact even once, it was Will who flicked his eyes around, now.  
“Very much.” His tone was more relaxed than before. Relieved, and maybe he felt Hannibal understood him a bit more now. He let him peek behind the curtains long enough to see his darkest secrets. Although, in retrospect, he really wished he didn’t.

Hannibal Lecter slowly raised himself out of the chair. Will’s eyes followed him, big with confusion. Hannibal couldn’t help smiling. Big, shiny eyes like those of a dog, hidden under dark curls. Will was practically the personification of a dog.

“Have you changed your mind?” He politely asked, keeping a distance between him and his patient.  
“Mm, no.” He caught on quickly, his confusion cleared up. He pushed himself out of the chair and got his bag off the floor.  
“Next time, I won’t let you leave early. Do you understand, Will?”  
“I do, doctor Lecter.” His tone was sarcastic and he left the office quickly, after being lead to the door by Hannibal.

 --

Once Will got home, fed the dogs and made himself a small diner, he decided he needed a long, warm shower. A steaming hot one. After gathering a clean pair of boxers, t-shirt and a towel he undressed and slid under the relaxing stream of water.

With his eyes closed, his imagination took control of Will’s mind. Behind the curtains came a forest. It was dark out, but a patch of moonlight hit a grassy field. It was foggy, the steam of his shower unable to escape to the sky.

From the forest came a stag. It slowly walked over to the light. Its dark fur shimmered gently. Curiously, at some places this shimmer seemed brighter. A closer look would point out the reason. The stag was decorated with feathers like those of a raven. It looked powerful and mighty. It was a mesmerizing sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if things are OOC, I'll try my best to keep them accurate.  
> Also if someone notices mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
